l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Rokugo family
The Scorpion Clan was known in Rokugan to be the Emperor's Underhand. The Bayushi family was the most respectable family of their clan. Most believed that the Scorpion Clan was involved in nearly every illicit transaction in Rokugan, but the Bayushi maintained a veneer of respectability. For being able to be involved in such actions without taking part on it (at least directly) they had their underhand: the Rokugo family. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 22 Creation of the Rokugo family When the Scorpion Clan was reinstated after the Second Day of Thunder, their clan was still tenuous at best. They didn't have enough people and resources to continue their old practices without big risks of losing their new status, but they had to find a solution, because trading with secrets was their staple. The solution came almost by accident. In the outlying villages of the Bayushi provinces, the Scorpion found a group of ronin bandits in control of most of the ancient Scorpion geisha houses, sake parlors and other enterprises necessary to the information network they tried to rebuild. These bandits, led by a man called Rokugo, who took possession of these holdings easily during the banishment of the Scorpion Clan, had maintained and developed such enterprises much like the Scorpion before them, and were conscious that the Scorpion would reclaim their possessions after their return. Rokugo didn't want to leave to the Scorpion what he and his men had gained with efforts, and knowing he didn't could face the Scorpion, he made them an offer: he would keep everything he and his fellows had earned during the Scorpion's exile. He would turn over to the Scorpion all financial records and information that the holding had accumulated in their absence. In return, he expected fealty and the right to continue running the establishments they had taken over. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 22-23 The Bayushi were impressed by Rokugos's boldness. Many of their samurai had died in the Clan War, and Rokugo's band was an organized group of clever, resourceful ronin. They would also regain their holdings without bloodshed. The offer was so interesting that the Bayushi could not refuse. Thus the Rokugo family was born. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 23 Tasks of the Rokugo The Rokugo were the underhand of the Bayushi. They were called by their Bayushi lords when some illicit transactions and businesses were required. They controlled a huge amount of the Scorpion's geisha houses, and other businesses which were not honorable. They usually stayed in their lands, or in their business places, and received only orders from the Bayushi. Family lands Rokugo was also granted with a small territory, in the highlands near Kyuden Bayushi, which gave the Rokugo family relatively easy access to all of Scorpion territory. A small castle, Shiro Kuraishi, was built in these lands, and did not appear on any map. Fukurokujin Mura At Fukurokujin Mura some establishments which offered gambling, sake, geisha and were hosts to illegal activities were owned by the Rokugo family. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 71 Rokugo Daimyo Notable Members * Rokugo Ichiyo * Rokugo Tando * Rokugo Toru See also * Rokugo family/Meta Category:Vassal families Category:Scorpion Clan Families Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders Daimyo Rokugo